Senran Kagura: The Blooming Rose
by YuriChan220
Summary: The story revolves around a Spanish girl named Ageha and her team Maisen. They are school-girls who are really ninjas. One day they are tasked to observe another school...and discover that what they do normally isn't what it seems.


**Senran Kagura: The Blooming Rose**

**Protagonist: Ageha**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: First and foremost…given the fact that we've got New Wave girls that are just CARDS, not officially game characters is just nuts to me. I mean, we never get to hear their voices, nor the stories about them, which sucks when trying to write stories for them. And on top of that….NOBODY freaking reads about them except for Mike Powell and I. To make matters worse and this is MY opinion: "A Budding Love" with a Male OC? No thank you.**

**So this is the point of this story. All female, no males, action and romance. You guys know the drill here. Don't like, don't read. **

**Sorry for the rant, but I'm just frustrated that most of us can't read Japanese nor get the chance to know more about the New Wave girls except what's on Wikia. **

**For this, I'll just go for it. Write what I can and make up everything. That's all I can do here. Hehe!**

**P-please enjoy, everyone…if there are more than just one of you of course….**

It's the start of a new school day. Sakura petals flutter around and fall to the ground while the girls are entering Maisen Girls' University. It's just a high school, but it's called a "University" for something special. The girls' uniforms, at least their fall/winter uniforms, consist of a pink blazer over a white buttoned shirt and short pink plaid skirt. Every girl looks beautiful in their own way. However, there is one particular girl that everyone admires. She has very long dark green wavy hair that reaches down to her waist and beautiful golden eyes. The girls turn around and stare in awe as her wavy hair sways at the movement, as if time has slowed down.

She also has the face of a mature young lady, even though she's a second year. She looks over toward the swooning girls and gives a simple wave and a smile. The trio of girls faint with hearts in their eyes. They've been blessed with Ageha's greeting. Yes, Maisen University is a special school for special girls like Ageha...and probably more.

"Agehaaaaa~!" a voice calls from behind. "Good morning!"

The Spaniard turns behind her to see a girl with very long blond hair that is the same length as Ageha's and wearing white thigh high socks and comes running toward the tanned young woman.

"Yoshi?"

The blonde is known as Yoshimitsu, but called "Yoshi" by Ageha. The two of them are best friends since they are in the same year. The blonde is an All-American girl, who transferred from America not too long ago. She talked with the Spaniard for the first time and they immediately became friends after the blonde offered her friendship.

Yoshimitsu is also the captain of the cheerleading squad, given her awesome agility and flexibility.

The two are walking toward the school along with the other girls.

"So...any sign of Tsubame-san?" Ageha asks. "Or did she get lost like usual?"

Yoshimitsu sighs. "You know as well as I do, Ageha. Meimei-chan and Matsuri-chan should be here pretty soon. But as always...Tsubame-chan will be late for her class."

Tsubame, the Russian girl, who is petite with long silver hair tied in pig-tails. She has a tendency to get herself lost all the time, which results in her into being late to class every day. Ageha is getting tired of that girl's sense of misdirection. Meimei is a Chinese girl with medium length back hair that is tied in two buns. Matsuri is a Native American girl who has tanned skin like Ageha's and dark brown hair tied in low pig tails hanging from her shoulders. Both Meimei and Matsuri are first years while Tsubame is a third year. Yep, she may not look it, but she's truly a 3rd year student.

Despite the 5 of them being in different years, they all have a huge secret. While disguised as school-girls, they have a very big important job.

It may look like they are going to their respective classes, but in reality, the 5 of them or...well...four at the moment, are on their way to a secret room. They turn past the cafeteria, downstairs next to it and toward a door that no one would go to. They open it and take an elevator that's disguised as a wall and down they go. The elevator fits the 5 of them perfectly, but since Tsubame got lost, she'll have to fend for herself.

After going down to the very bottom, they arrive at a secret base. Ageha slides the doors open, revealing a large common room filled with scrolls, ninja starts, text books on shelves, a training dojo to the right of the common room and some desks in another room. 5 empty desks for the five of them.

The girls of Maisen University...are really ninjas in training.

Once the four gathered around the classroom, the door opens and a slightly older woman with light lavender hair with glasses, and a red office lady suit with black high heels comes in with a clipboard in hand and walks over toward the podium. She looks around and sighs.

"Is Tsubame-san lost...again?" she asks.

"Yes...she is, Daimon-sensei..." Ageha replies with a sigh.

Naoko Daimon is their ninja teacher. A strict but fair one to be exact. She's been training since at a very young age and has become one of the top ninja fighters on the planet. She then wanted to pass her ninja techniques to her students, so she applied to Maisen University and has chosen 5 brave girls who are willing to become ninjas themselves. So she has built this secret base herself in order to train her 5 pupils.

"Anyways," Naoko clears her throat. "You five have been doing well lately. For the past few months, I've trained your well enough to master the skills I taught you. Now, I think it's time for me to give you a special assignment."

Yoshimitsu jumps out of her seat with her hand raised. "Is it an assignment where we can kick butt and battle some tough enemies or other shinobi? That will be REALLY freaking cool!"

"Yoshi..." Ageha face palms.

"I wasn't going to say that..." Naoko says. "What I was going to say is you 5 are going on a trip to another school. You know, to observe."

"Observe?" Ageha asks.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Matsuri asks.

"I have a niece that teaches another school," Naoko explains. "But her students? They don't know you. And I want you all to observe what they are doing. See if they have some kind of scheme or whatever they're planning."

"What kind of scheme?" Meimei asks. "What is the school called?"

"Hakuoh Girls Academy," the teacher says. "I don't know yet, but I heard that their team leader is very strict. And she's the president of "the Public Morals Committee". We're just going to call it "Student Council'. But other than that, what I think is the most reasonable thing they're doing is: they're competing against us. So your task is just observe. See how they do in school and how they train. Got it?"

"Aw, maaan!" Yoshimitsu whines. "We don't get to fight them?"

"Not until you know for sure what they do," Naoko says. "Otherwise, there is no plan to when to attack. You all understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the four of them say in unison.

Just then, Tsubame comes in the room...finally.

"Haaah...haaah...so sorry!" Tsubame says. "What did I miss?"

"Everything..." says a dead panned Meimei.

"Wha?"

***Later***

"So...let me get this straight," the petite girl says as she follows the four. "Daimon-sensei wants us to go observe another school just so that we can know their next move?"

"Exactly," Ageha replies. "For now, we just have to blend in, get to know the girls a bit before going any further."

"Then, we'll kick butt!" Yoshimitsu says. "Gosh, I can't wait for this moment!"

"Be patient," Meimei says. "We don't know what those girls are capable of, so we have to be on guard."

"Right, right," the All-American blonde says. "That's what we were always taught."

"Mm-hmm." Ageha says. "Now, let's keep going."

The girls keep on walking until they get to the school gates of Hakuoh Girls Academy. The girls from there are walking toward it, entering the school. But they cannot enter without the president's approval. The president is the girl with very long and thick brown hair that's worn in several knee length drills and slanted teal eyes. Her school uniforms consists of a white top lined in black with a gold badge on her chest and a red arm band. At her neck is a cyan tie. She also wears a dark blue pleat skirt, black loafers, and grey knee socks.

"You!" the girl says sternly. "What did I tell you about wearing skirt properly? Look at it? It's all wrinkly." She kneels down to observe it, making the girl shake in fear. "Ugh, you need to straighten it out somehow. You better improve on looking nice at this school. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Kochou-kaichou!" the girl bows in shame and then walks off.

"Oh, wow..." Ageha says as she eyes the brunette. "Daimon-sensei wasn't kidding about the strict one here."

"Yeah,' Yoshimitsu says. "I mean, she has a strict dress code here?"

"Sure looks it," Meimei says, putting her hands on her hip. "But how can we enter? We're not from this school."

"I think I'll handle it," Ageha says. "Follow me, girls."

Bravely and casually, Ageha and the others approach the gates and Kochou immediately notices.

"Halt!" the brunette holds out her hand. "Who are you five? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, please forgive us for the intrusion, miss," Ageha says politely. "We were just simply walking around when we came across this school. Would you mind if we took a look around for a moment?"

Kochou closes her eyes. "Hmph. I would not allow such strangers trespassing our territory."

"Excuse me?" Meimei raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean YOUR territory?"

"You don't own the school, woman!" Yoshimitsu adds.

"P-please calm down!" Matsuri says, reaching her hands out. "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way!"

"That's right," a gentle voice says. Another girl with long black hair tied in a nice pony-tail comes over next to Kochou. "Please forgive Kochou-kaichou for this. What she means to say is that she'll thankfully welcome you all...if you aren't a threat or anything."

"We aren't a threat," Ageha assures the girl. "We promise...ummm..."

"Oh, how rude of me~" the girl giggles elegantly, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "My name is Chihaya. I'm Kochou-kaichou's right hand woman."

"Precisely~" Chihaya replies. "I mostly keep the kaichou in check. Most likely on a leash, so to speak."

"Hey!" Kochou snaps. "I'm not a dog!"

"You know what I mean, kaichou," Chihaya whispers and then looks back at the five. "So...do you want to watch our meeting this afternoon? It might be a bit boring but..."

"No, we don't mind," Ageha replies. "Actually I would love to see what you do here at this school."

"Very well," Chihaya says.

Kochou turns to her right hand woman with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you offer such a thing as the student council meeting? That's like waaaay far from where we are."

"I'm just going to give them a little tour and offer them some cafeteria food for lunch if they stay longer," Chihaya says. "Besides, I think it'll be fun meeting and talking with these girls."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Kochou denies.

"I think it is." Chihaya counters. "We WILL invite them in. Or mostly likely YOU will, kaichou."

Kochou's face is red in embarrassment, but tries hard to hide it. Ageha giggles at the sight of the slightly embarrassed student council president. So she does have a cute side to her.

"Okay...okay, fine," she says. She turns toward the girls. "Girls...I shall let you enter the school and make yourselves at home. Stay as long as you like,"

"Oh, we will!" Yoshimitsu says. "It's going to be a blast~!"

"Hehe! Well said, miss, ummm..." Chihaya says.

"Oh, sorry! Yoshimitsu's the name," the All-American blonde says. "Nice to meet ya, Chihaya-chan!"

"And nice to meet you, Yoshi-san~!" the dark haired girl says with a bright warm smile.

"Ohhhh! You called me Yoshi! Just like my best friend, Ageha does~!"

"Glad you like it~" Chihaya says as she turns straight ahead. "Now then, on with the tour, ladies~"

Ageha turns back to see Kochou lagging behind, mumbling to herself. She walks over and offers her hand.

"Do you want to walk with me, Kochou-san~?" she asks.

The brunette looks up and sees the bright warm smile she wears just like Chihaya did earlier. Her face goes red once again, but turns her head to try to hide it.

"Why...?" she mutters.

"Huh?" Ageha tilts her head in confusion.

"Why do you have to be so much cooler than I am?"

"Ahaha...I wonder why..." Ageha cannot think of a reason. But she knows that Kochou may need some company since they're going on a tour.

This is just the beginning, but so far, Ageha and the rest of her team successfully made their way to Hakuoh Girls Academy. They blended in quite well too. What surprises will Hakuoh Girls Academy have in store for them?

**A/N: Hopefully this is more enjoyable than "A Budding Love" Cause I know it is. My own little Ageha Shinobi Story. Let me know what you think.**

**Also, pairing Ageha with Kochou is my other personal New Wave OTP. Ever since writing "Love for a Spaniard" i thought it would be a perfect pairing. Not just that, but both of them have really beautiful long hair. Again, it's a shame that they're just CARDS, so I just have to do what I can with those Senrans. **

**A-anyways, long and detailed reviews. **

**Have a nice day~! **


End file.
